monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:SpectraMH
Mój podpis ( na tej Wiki ) = Witaj Witaj na Monster High Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule User blog:Ewciaa Michalak/Którą lalke kupić? Operette czy Spectrę???. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Clawdwolff15 (dyskusja) 16:43, maj 14, 2012 'Oj Spectra, Spectra, Spectra...' *'nie jesteś jedynym chłopcem lubiącym Monster High. Zobacz użytkownika ClawdWolf lub chociaż LagoonaBlueXDD. To też chłopcy: Miłosz i Seba ;)' *'Postaraj się unikać błędów.' Dziękuję za uwagę, PS. Jesteś fajny :) I dzięki za Ghoulię! Sanm jesteś gówniarzem, spierdalaj Draculaura123 10:46, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie rozumiem, dlaczego oskarżasz mnie o rzeczy, których nie zrobiłam. Nie jesteś zablokowany, nie miałeś blokady, więc po co na mnie naskakujesz? Zresztą tak jak wszyscy. Skomentowałam,bardzo fajne zdjęcie Wymyślone postacie Nie chciałam ciebie do mnie zrazić, jeśli tak to bardzo przepraszam. Też traktuje wymyślanie postaci jako MH2, ale proszę abyś swoje postacie zaczął dodawać tutaj: Monster High własne postacie Wiki. Jest to specjalna wiki, dla osób, które chcą pokazać swoje wymyślone postacie. Jeśli i tak potraktujesz moją prośbę, jak śmiecia, to zgłoszę to do adminki, która może ciebie zablokować. Wymyślanie postaci, to zupełnie co innego, więc ogólnie zaśmiecasz wiki. Nie tyczy się to oczywiście postaci z Stwórz własnego potwora (Linia lalek). Rozumiem że masz cierpliwość, ale zachowuj się wobec mnie grzecznie, bo ja też nie będę dla ciebie grzeczna. - TheseVidmo (dyskusja) 17:10, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Już wcześniej inna użytkowniczka napisała że artykuł do usunięcia , wiec go skasowałam. MidnightSunn (dyskusja) 07:40, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie jedna z adminek, ale nie mogę dokładniej ci powiedzieć, która, bo nie wiem. Jednak powód z którego został usunięty, to że za bardzo nie zgadzał się z tematyką MHW. Tak jak mówiłam, załóż taki blog na Monster High Własne Postacie wiki. Wszyscy z tąd, też są i tam, i potrkatują ten blog przyjaźnie. - TheseVidmo (dyskusja) 08:11, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Z chęcią ale to może grozić banem słuchaj mam inny pomyśł popytaj osoby którym usuneli postacie czy chcą odzyskać swoje blogi a potem wszyscy zaapelujemy do adminów żeby oddali nam blogi potrzepne będą tylko wasze podpisy,jeśli większoć się na to zgodzi ti ważniejsi nie będą mieli wyboru i oddadzą nam je.Fajny pomysł? Trudno . Takie czasy nadchodzą . Mówiłysmy, żebys dał spokój z tymi postaciami Żebys przystopował z infantylnymi wyzwiskami Tam 3 osoby na litosć mnie namówiły Ale to podcina mi żyły Nie zahamowałes Źle sie zachowałes Nawet na blogu napisałes! Więc masz to pierwsze ostrzeżenie Jeszcze tylko jedno wykroczenie ... ... I BANA DOSTAJESZ! I nic nie dodajesz. Bo ban blokuje, a Ściankaa<3 ~ Your Nightmare 07:25, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) za przeczytanie i zrozumienie dziękuje. Hej dawid bezpodstawnie oskarżasz Mithing ponieważ Thiese Vidmo to wszystko zarządziła prosze nastempnym razem czytaj blogi o postaciach MH Słuchaj masz gg,skype albo E-MAILA OPOWIEDZ BO NA TELEFONIE NIEZBYT Ps:chcesz dołączyć do wiki gdzie nic ci nie usunie bloga o GH.POLEĆ TĄ WIKI INNYM NA TEJ WIKI NIKT NAS NIE PODSŁUCHA Słuchaj ta wika nazywa się MONSTER HIGH LALKI ok Twój podpis już jest skończony :) Oto efekt końcowy: Pamiętaj o poprawnym wpisywaniu tych nawiasów! Drugi sposób (oczywiście bez spacji): Szablon:SpectraMH ten twój kometarz do bloga VRE mnie przeraził. Ty niczego nie rozumiesz, Ciebie powinno się zablokować! To była jej połączona historia. Ile ty masz lat? No, ok :|. Zostajesz zbanowany już niedługo nie ma rady nie sprawujesz się dam ci bana Spox już widziałam POZDRAWIAM Chętnie sie z tobą zakoleguje!Ale , nie wiem czydalej będe taki aktywny :/ (mam mulący się monitor i wolny netbook-ale postraam się jak najczęściej tu być!). Że tak się kulturalnie zapytam: dlaczego dodajesz na wikię istniejące już obrazki? Nie wiesz, że można je pomniejszyć w trybie dodawania? Wiesz ile czasu zajmuje administratorom usuwanie ich? Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego dnia. le nieładnie awwwwwwwhahahahahahaahahahhahahhahah. uśmiałam się i to potężnie. masz pojęcie o wiki? dużo edytowałeś? gdybyś COKOLWIEK wiedział o społeczeństwie wiki, to jasne dla Ciebie było by że stronę główną mogą edytować tylko administratorzy! awwwwwwhahhahahahahahah!!! nie pisz więcej do mnie, bo i tak nie odpiszę. Nie ma wyboru smieska mnie obraziła i powinna spaść z tronu LagoonaBlue111 (dyskusja) 19:36, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Czat Załatwmy to na czacie, jeśli jesteś w stanie Jakie blagania Ponosimy konsekwencje naszych czynów, było trzeba nie spamować... Okej Co po pierwsze nie zmyl się tytułem. Myślę (sprawdziłam) że pomęczysz się jeszcze jakieś 12, 13 dni, może mniej. To tyko funkcja dla adminów. Jakbym miała odblokować to dla wszystkich i wandale zaczeły by robić swojeLagoonaBlue111 (dyskusja) 10:15, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, pragnę jednak zauważyć, że samodzielne tłumaczenie a zrzynanie żywcem to dwie różne rzeczy, mój drogi -.- Tylko nie mów Smiesce Ja też mam bana na tamtej wiki :( PS:Zrobie porządek z Evangeliną Jak na razie to Smiecha jest kandydatką na bana Jak narazie moge ci oddać dwie postaci-jak będziesz sie dobrze opiekował to pogadamy o większej liczbie Pozdrawiam PS:Moze czy w czymś pomóc na twojej wiki? Tutaj jestem głową wiki :) ,_, Będę se strzępić język, a co! 1.To jestesmy w zgodzie. Ale ty masz bana na MHWPW ?? Ty ?? Ty jestes przecież wzorowa, co ty zrobiłas że dali Ci bana. 2.Nie powiem Smiesce222. Ale ona przecież może to zobaczyć w każdej chwili. Mam pomysł ale to jest pewnie przesada - zablokować ją na MHW. - nie, to przesada. Zobaczyłem to na twoim profilu na MHWPW: *Dominika "Fiefióra"Wiewiórka *Slena Err *Viktoria Viking *Cheryl Monster *Fenixsa Red *Marina Blue Chcesz podobno je oddać w dobre ręce. Ja moge wziąć je wszystkie z wielką chęcią :)) ... #Twoja loffciana LB otrzymała bana za oszustwa i multikonta. #Wspomniałam coś o makaronie? #Zablokować mnie? Ok, obędę się bez tej śmieciarskiej wiki. Wywlekę Jakobstain z tego bagna i wszyscy będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie na MHWPW pod moim patronatem XD #Włochy lubi makaron. A Niemcy chruściki. #Wiesz że podjudzanie innych grozi banem na wszystkie wiki? ;) #A Rosja zeskoczył z samolotu bez spadochronu z okrzykiem Vooodkaa!. #Czyli jeszcze wchodzisz na MHWPW? :o Plik:Cytat1.png NIEMCY! POMOOOOCY! ANGLIA MNIE BIJE! Plik:Cytat2.png -Włochy, 21 odcinek Hetalia:Axis Power. Spekterku! Którą postać chcesz?(Na razie jedną) Oddam ci prawa i napisze tłustym drukiem że jest twoja Pozdrowienia Może być na razie ci nie napisze praw bo jestem na swoim koncie i mój adres IP jest zablkowany Wejde na nie mój komp i napisze ci prawa Uroczyście ogłaszam że przekazuje Slene Err '''SpectrzeMH '''dnia 29.03.2013 Wklelej to na strone postaci jak będziesz mógł Pozdrawiam nie mam już bana rosiczko! moze być... Jakby co zmieniłam nazwę użytkownika AlexandraBlue111 (dyskusja) 08:56, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy jestem zawsze chętna do pomocy,będe starała sie aktywnie wykonywać obowiązki Dziennik zrobię jak najszybciej rób co uważasz za słuszne mi tam wisi Witaj!!! Miło mi Cię poznać!!! Pozdrawiam serdecznie =D Jewel8040 ( jestem nowa na tej wiki ) Doch! Jeżeli masz coś do mnie, powiedz mi to wprost, a nie publicznie obgaduj. 1. Upiorny słowniczek - rzecz raczej dla ułomnych, były w tym rzeczy oczywiste. 2. Po co zamieszczać pamiętnik, w którym nie ma żadnych wypowiedzi? O.o 3. Tłumaczenie imion i nazwisk - nazw własnych się nie tłumaczy. -.- Amen. CKwNK Nie ma sprawy,stwoze jakąś uroczą kompozycje dla wiki ;) To chyba jakiś żart! O.o Umieszczono wpis o EAH, bo ta wikia jest o PRAWDZIWYM wytworze Mattela. To nie to samo, co fanowska wiki. CKwNK WAT Coś ty sobie ubzdurał?! Horrible High to szkoła dla potworów o specjalnych zdolnościach, których nie kontrolują i/lub miały problemy w innych placówkach, a nie "szkola dla niegrzecznych potworow". Słówko poprawczak tkwi tam tylko i wyłącznie z braku lepszego słowa. Nie rozumiem Monster Hgi to nie tylko książki Lisi Harrison. To wszystko o czym piszemy na tej wiki. Dla idiotów to szatanizm ze w zględy na potwory, a jak te potwory uczą tolerancji, a nie pisania penagramó ścianach. HelloKitty - błagam. Po perwsze - to japońskie, a Japonia ządzi się swoimi prawami. Po drugie- to jest najzwyklejsza różowa kotka,bajeczka dla małych dzieci, pamiętasz jak wspomniałam o tym na twoim blogu? Tu Link to całego "omówienia" sprawy, radzę zobaczyć komentarze. A ludzie słuchający metlau- ja słucham metlau, bo lubię, noszę glany i ciemne ubrania, bo lubię, jestem katoliczką, a nie szatanistką. Slayer'a słuchałam tylko kilka razy w życiu o wiem do czego służy "tekstowo". Mój ulubiony zespół- Kiss, jest uważany przez "większość" za szaanizm, jak pioruny zamiast "s" miło z milion zespołów w ich logu, i nie znaczy to nazistowskie SS, przebrania to image i reklama, liderzy zespołu to żydzi, z skótych jednego mama była więziona w obozie koncetracyjnym, a ich pierwszy perkusistra jest z kościoła rzymskokatolickiego. Jedno zdanie- Ludziee gadają bzdury, myśląc że jednororzce to konie szatana. Amen. These are the last words,I'll ever speak, and they'll set me free Roxane1413 09:51, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) hej:3dzięki za pierwszego koma na blogu:3to dużo dla nie znaczy.jest już 2 wpis.odpisałam ci na tego koma;) w razie czego w tym komie(tak w skrócie xd)napisałam,że czytałam i mam 2,a 3 nie mogłam znaleźć :(